The Boy
For the titular character featured in this episode, see The Boy (Drylander). The Boy is the third episode of the first season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis Ester's grandmother is due to arrive at the Starfish Palace any minute, but Ester has more important business to take care of; she must journey with her friends to Dryland to help rescue a beached whale. Plot The Starfish Grandmother is coming to the Starfish Palace for a visit, resulting in Ester and Spikey having to stay home. Polvina and Tubarina come to Ester’s window, telling her that Leia heard the calls of a sick whale and that have arranged to meet her. Ester decides to join them in the hope that she can return before her grandmother arrives, asking Spikey to remain in her room. The girls meet with Leia and follow her to where the sick whale is. On the way, they pass the Bubbles Lighthouse and note that they are headed to the surface, also known as Dryland. Polvina is uneasy at the prospect, but the girls continue on since they promised to help Leia. Leia spots the whale beached in the sand. She and the others go to him, but Polvina stops them, reminding them of the most important law of Salacia (The First Law), which states that none of them should ever be seen by a Drylander. Despite this, they continue on anyway in the hope that nobody will see them. Ester goes up onto the beach to talk to the others, but when they point out that a Drylander boy is there, she quickly goes back into the water. Seeing him walking towards the whale, the four quickly go back into the water. As they are wondering what they should do, Polvina gets an idea to disguise themselves with seaweed. The boy is scared at the sight of them, but he does not leave the beach. Noticing this, Tubarina goes to talk to the boy, introducing herself and her friends as the “Seaweedians”. Despite being unable to understand the boy on account of him seemingly speaking in Italian-like gibberish, the four manage to get the boy to help them keep the whale wet. Back at the Starfish Palace, the Starfish Grandmother arrives. The Starfish Queen goes to call Ester from her room, only to find Spikey in her bed. As the tide comes in, three more whales approach them. Leia is unable to stop them, but as they surface, the boy manages to get them to stay away. The boy helps the four girls push the whale into the water, but this proves to be difficult. On top of this, the whales are coming closer and closer. Noting that the only other help nearby is the other three whales, they tie the beached whale to them and Leia has them pull him off as the others push. The whale is freed from the beach and Leia heads off to check on them. The girls farewell the boy as they go their separate ways. Ester returns to the Starfish Palace, much to her grandmother’s excitement and her mother’s shock. As her mother goes away to prepare lunch and recover from the shock, Ester tells her grandmother about what happened, asking her to keep it a secret. Errors *Ester is wearing a yellow dress in this episode, but at 4:21 and 5:38, her usual attire is briefly shown. Notes *As is the case with all the Drylanders featured in the series, the boy's dialogue is mostly comprised of gibberish, however there is a unique component in that he says some words that sound like Italian.